


baby it's cold outside

by softpink



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fingering, High School AU, M/M, Smut, also canadian au, and chahun is kinda emo and blond and has a lip ring, and jaehyun, chahun is gay for guns n roses, day6 members are mentioned, festive smut woohoo, it's fucking cold, lotsa smooching, they're both band nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink/pseuds/softpink
Summary: the night of the school christmas show is busy, especially for chahun, guitar ensemble leader and his boyfriend jaehyun, drum captain.high school au + canadian au because i'm canadian and fucking cold.





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is smut practice for my longer chahun/jaehyun series. uh i hope it doesn't suck. also i use chahun instead of hun because i like calling him chahun okay!!!! i proof read this like 5 times but there might be typos so beware.
> 
> this is a little early christmas present to myself and anyone who reads it because.... gasp.. i actually got something done. enjoy!

it’s all loud and busy backstage. at this time of year it always is though. the christmas show is a big event at chahun’s school, maybe the administration takes it too seriously. chahun doesn't mind too much. the show is something he can put on his resume, fourth time leading the guitar ensemble in the christmas show, ninth time leading the band in a school production. it’s all very professional onstage, but from the crowded, busting side room where chahun’s sitting in what he swears is the smallest chair on earth, everything feels very, very disorganised.

he’s tuning his guitar and trying to ignore the sounds of about a hundred band members all talking over each other about what order the songs are being played in. chahun’s annoyed because if any of his bandmates had taken a moment to look at the setlist, they’d know silent night comes before white christmas. nonetheless, the chatter stays consistent, chahun doesnt look up from his guitar. that is, until the drum ensemble arrives.

there’s a loud voice, piercing almost, filling the back room and chahun knows immediately exactly who it is. none other than kim jaehyun is flooding the room with a deafening laughter. no one’s bothered, the hum of chatter continues and jaehyun’s friend group is sharing jokes.

“jaehyun!” chahun calls for his boyfriend and almost instantly the boy turn his head, “get over here.”

chahun watches as jaehyun quickly dismisses his friends and drops his drumsticks. he’s running over to the east wall marked ‘guitar players only’. when jaehyun gets to the rows of chairs by the corner of the room, chahun reaches his hand out for jaehyun to take it. jaehyun’s pulled into chahun before he turns quickly and stands behind the chair as chahun continues to hold his hand.

jaehyun rests his head on chahun’s shoulder and he drapes his other hand down chahun’s chest. he runs his fingers over the hem of chahun’s flannel and he fiddles with the buttons as chahun keeps on tuning his guitar.

“excited for the show?” jaehyun asks.

“yeah,” chahun tips his head to the side, humming a note and tightening the strings, “i’m nervous too.”

there's a little giggle from jaehyun, “you always say that but it always goes fine, right?”

“i guess you're right,” chahun turns his head up to jaehyun’s and jaehyun kisses him quickly, “you excited?”

“of course i am!” jaehyun’s still giggling, “it’s my first time in a show as drum captain.”

“right!” chahun exclaims rather loudly, “that means it's our first year as guitar ensemble leader and drum captain.”

“look at us go. kings of the school. top a’ the class.”

“aren't you failing history?” chahun crushes jaehyun bubbly exterior.

jaehyun crosses his arms, gasping like he's actually offended, even though he isn't, “mister cha hun, i can't believe you’d say that,” he pouts, “i’m not failing, i’m just tastefully below average.”

“you could always ask me for help with your homework you know.” chahun points out. although all the times they’ve planned on studying together there happens to be a lot more smooching and a lot less studying.

“sounds gay.”

chahun scoffs, he doesn't have anything to say.

“i should join the drum kids again,” jaehyun lifts himself off the back of chahun’s chair, “you're gonna kill it out there tonight.”

chahun smiles, “you will too.”

“you can come to my place after the show if you want...” jaehyun lowers his voice, “my parents are out until tomorrow evening.”

“and jaekyung?” chahun asks.

jaehyun raises his eyebrows like he has everything planned, “she's hanging with jisook tonight and she’ll sleep over.”

“so the whole house to ourselves, hmm?” 

“yep,” jaehyun’s biting his tongue, “think about it, okay?”

chahun nods and smiles. jaehyun swears he could see the guitarist wink. “my car’s parked in the back lot,” chahun says, reaching for jaehyun’s hands and taking them in his own, “come see me after the show.”

“i’ll look forward to it.” jaehyun smiles, he tries to make a move to go back to his side of the room. chahun tugs on his hands and when jaehyun turns around chahun’s pouting.

“c’mere” chahun tugs at jaehyun’s hands again.

finally, jaehyun leans into chahun and chahun pulls him down by the scarf around his neck until they're at the same height. chahun moves his hand from jaehyun’s to hold his boyfriend’s jaw. jaehyun leans forward and they kiss for what seems like only a second. it's more like ten seconds in reality, but jaehyun doesn't even notice as the time flies by.

his lips are locked his chahun’s and he’s tilting his head as their bandmates start to whistle. jaehyun laughs a little, and he can feel chahun chuckling at the whistling against his lips. they break apart and chahun lets go of jaehyun. they don't say anything else as jaehyun nearly skips back across the room. chahun’s still smiling and ignoring the hoots and hollers from his guitar ensemble counterparts.

almost instantly, there's a voice over the p.a system, “band members. the show starts in five minutes. take your places and break a leg. thank you.”

chahun stands up quickly and slings his guitar upside down around his back. he takes a deep breath before calling for his bandmates, “ALRIGHT, GUITAR ENSEMBLE, LISTEN UP,” he calls loudly, getting the attention of the group, “it's our second show of the year, let's make it count. jae, you're gonna be first in line when he get on stage. sungjin, make sure everyone’s got their santa hats. now let’s make this the best christmas show yet!”

there's a half assed “woohoo!” from the musicians in front of him. chahun rolls his eyes, but it wasn't like he was expecting a standing ovation. everything’s going as planned, the ensembles lineup in order by the door of the auditorium. chahun has some nervous jitters and he tries to shake them off as he leads his group onto the stage.

**_one and a half hours later_ **

when chahun finally leaves the school, it's snowing. it hasn't snowed yet this year and as much as chahun wants to feel festive about the weather, he shivers and curses as he makes his way to his car in the cold.

the school parking lot is full of cars, but few people. the asphalt is cracked in places, and it's slippery and painted white by the snow: there's still half an hour of the show left, so the parents and patrons haven't got out of the school yet. the band part is done, and now there’s just the acting scenes from the drama kids left to preform. chahun can see his friends chatting in the snow on their way to the bus stop, guitar cases slung over their bodies. chahun takes off his own, resting the strap on his shoulder and unlocking his car. he opens the backseat doors first, sliding his guitar into the back and closing the door behind him. chahun hops into the front. he jams his keys into the ignition as fast as he can, revving up the engine and quickly turning on the heat.

as the car warms up, chahun holds his hands in front of the vent and waits for his fingers to defrost. it's cold outside, really cold, and chahun hopes his friends aren't freezing at the bus stop.

he takes his jacket off awkwardly in the small front seat of his 2013 honda accord. his parents surprised him on his 17th birthday with the car, and as nice as it is, it always smells like thanksgiving after jaehyun had dropped not one but two pumpkin pies in the backseat last year.

chahun throws his jacket into the back with his guitar. he leans over the passenger seat and opens the glove compartment, looking for his cd case. he pulls it out, flipping through the pages before choosing a guns n roses album at random and popping it in the car radio. the first chords of _reckless life_ start to play and chahun puts the case back and shoves the glove compartment closed again. as soon as jaehyun gets in the car chahun knows jaehyun’s gonna call him emo, but chahun doesn't care, he’s used to the constant jokes as it is.

the car is still warming up as chahun checks his reflection in the rear view mirror. he runs his hands through his hair, and stares at his own reflection. jaehyun convinced chahun to bleach his hair again two weeks ago and chahun can start to see his roots growing in again. he lifts up the sides of his bangs, revealing the tiny bit of dark hair beneath. chahun lays back in his seat, huffing as he thinks about having to touch up his roots soon.

there's a knock at the passenger side window and chahun looks up to see a very cold jaehyun letting him know he’s getting in the car. the door opens and a gust of cold air fills the car, chahun shivers again and pulls jaehyun into the car as fast as he can, quickly telling his boyfriend to close the door behind himself. jaehyun yelps as chahun yanks him into the car but pulls the door shut just as soon.

they don't say anything as jaehyun takes his coat off in the same awkward, squishy way chahun had just minutes before him. jaehyun tosses the beige coat into the backseat with chahun’s and immediately regrets it as the car still isn't warmed up all the way.

“turn up the heat more, emo” jaehyun whines.

“it’s all the way up,” chahun laughs, he rubs up and down jaehyun’s arms which are still covered by his sweater, “did you think the show went well?”

jaehyun nods, “went better than i expected,” he takes his beanie and scarf off as he talks, “there was this one blond kid in the guitar ensemble who pissed me off but it was okay.”

“shut up!” chahun hits jaehyun upside the head, and jaehyun laughs.

“i’m joking, you were really good.”

“you weren't too bad yourself.” chahun smiles and he leans over the center console and jaehyun’s doing the same.

jaehyun nods and smiles, tongue poking out of his lips, “mhmm.” he hums as chahun pulls him in for a kiss.

they both scoot to the edge of their seats as jaehyun wraps his arms around chahun’s neck. the guns n roses is still playing and it makes everything feel just a bit more fun. chahun kisses jaehyun as hard as he can, thumb pressed in front of the boy’s ear. jaehyun’s whining again and it’s making chahun's head spin. he pushes his tongue into jaehyun’s mouth and feels jaehyun do the same to him.

their breathing is loud and heavy as they start kissing more… violently. there's a sense of urgency in jaehyun’s touch and he keeps pulling chahun further and further into his side of the car. the gearshift is quickly digging into chahun’s gut as jaehyun’s tries to pull him onto his side.

“jaehyun,” chahun’s voice is breathy in their kiss, “i’m not climbing into your seat.”

jaehyun nods but doesn't stop sucking face with chahun. he makes a move to push chahun into the backseat. for one, chahun is too big to fit in between their two seats and fall into the back. and secondly, chahun’s guitar and their coats occupy the back and chahun _really_ doesn't feel like moving them.

“my guitar,” chahun says in between making out, “is in the backseat.”

“let's get to my place then.” jaehyun says, pulling away from chahun so he can drive.

the only thing chahun can do is nod, agreeing to jaehyun’s plan he smiles and puts on his seatbelt, making sure jaehyun does too. chahun makes sure the car is in drive and pushes down on the gas. they make their way out of the parking lot slowly and jaehyun’s still got his hands all over chahun. chahun tries to keep his cool as they get to the main road, but jaehyun’s grabbing at his thighs and leaning over the middle of their seats.

“jaehyun.” chahun says slowly, trying to keep his eyes locked on the road.

“yeah, babe?” jaehyun perks up so innocently, like he's not groping his boyfriend as he drives. jaehyun’s getting frisky and starts digging his fingers into chahun’s jeans, he slips his hand further and grabs chahun’s crotch suddenly.

as expected of a man who just had his junk grabbed while driving, chahun nearly jumps out of his seat. he bounces his leg, trying to kick jaehyun off him, “i’m pretty sure that's illegal.”

“it’s not gonna kill us.”

chahun grips the steering wheel as tight as he can, trying not to bat jaehyun’s off, “you are prohibiting my driving!!!!”

“we’re on a suburban street, hun,” jaehyun retreats, “you're not even going 20.” he points to the speedometer, flashing an astonishing 17km/h.

“get your hands off me until we get to your house, got it?” 

jaehyun moves back into his seat all the way and crosses his arms, “fine. but only because i like it when you order me around like that.”

“jaehyun kim!!” chahun tries to shout but he’s on the verge of laughter, “no sex talk in my car!”

“you say that like we haven't fucked in here like a milli-”

“JAEHYUN KIM!!!!!” chahun’s really just trying to drive at this point.

jaehyun’s giggling, “see, you're laughing too!”

“would you please shut your mouth until we get home.”

jaehyun's wants to say he will, but only because it's an order. but he doesn't say anything, and does indeed, shut his mouth.

**_seven minutes later_ **

“would you PLEASE let me open the door?” chahun fiddles with his keys, looking for the copy of jaehyun’s house key jaehyun gave him last summer.

jaehyun’s kissing at chahun’s neck as much as he can through the collar of his bomber jacket. there’s a grip around chahun’s waist where jaehyun’s hands are clasped. chahun is fumbling trying to open the front door when he tells jaehyun to stop, and jaehyun does. it’s still freezing outside, probably colder than it was when they left the school. jaehyun almost wishes he was still in chahun’s warm car, which is parked by the street in front of jaehyun’s house.

with the peace and quiet chahun receives from jaehyun once his neck kisses have ceased, chahun’s able to get the door open and the two tumble in the doorway. chahun locks the door behind them. jaehyun puts his back against it, pulling chahun in by the sides of his jacket and giving him a big smooch.

pretty soon they're shedding coats and hats and boots as fast as they can and it’s barely been a minute before jaehyun eagerly grabs chahun’s hand and pulls him towards his bedroom. they don't even get downstairs, to where jaehyun’s room is, given his drumset needs to be in the basement, before chahun pushes jaehyun up against a kitchen countertop. it hurts a bit as jaehyun’s spine hits the marble. he quickly jumps up on the counter, letting chahun stand between his legs.

they’re kissing again like they had in the car, all breathy and forceful. chahun’s hands are wrapped tight around jaehyun’s waist and jaehyun’s clinging to chahun so tightly it feels like they're never gonna break apart.

of course, they do eventually. chahun pulls back and rests his forehead against jaehyun’s to catch his breath. jaehyun still has his eyes closed and his arms over chahun’s shoulders. and he sits there with chahun in between his legs and his forehead against his own for two minutes. jaehyun can feel chahun’s breath huffing on his face. his breath smells like candy canes, and jaehyun thinks the snack table backstage is to blame.

after what seems like an eternity, jaehyun tips his head forward, kissing chahun again. not softly, but not roughly either. chahun’s chest starts heaving again and his fingertips press harder against jaehyun’s waist. “your bedroom, now.”

a tingle goes down jaehyun’s spine as he hears chahun’s voice so softly but saying such harsh words. he puts the flat of his palms against chahun’s chest and pushes him back, jumping off the counter.

“take my hand.” jaehyun says, and chahun does.

as soon as chahun’s fingers are laced his jaehyun’s, jaehyun makes a b-line for the stairs to the basement. he’s careful as he drags chahun down the stairs because the last thing he needs right now is to fucking fall down a flight of stairs with chahun. when they get to the bottom of the flight, chahun doesn't even push jaehyun up against a wall. he doesn't kiss him again or give any more orders. chahun takes a couple steps in front of jaehyun and picks him up. jaehyun shrieks, not expecting the sudden jump to cling onto chahun’s chest. there are hands holding up jaehyun under his thighs and chahun’s carrying him towards his bedroom.

jaehyun’s back rams against the door and it swings open. jaehyun’s bedside table lamp turns on automatically but the room is still dim. they get to the foot of jaehyun’s bed and chahun moves his mouth next to jaehyun’s ear.

“ready?”

jaehyun hope he knows what chahun means. he nods.

at least jaehyun makes an attempt not to scream as chahun throws him down on his bed. he does end up letting out a muted cry as his body bounces twice on the mattress. in the half lit room, jaehyun watches as chahun takes his flannel off first, then pulls his shirt over his head, tossing both on the floor in the direction of the door. chahun takes two steps towards the bed, climbing over jaehyun and feeling his way up jaehyun’s abs. 

jaehyun’s gasps softly, and lets chahun’s hands explore under his sweater. “take it off, please.”

and chahun does. he pulls the sweater up over jaehyun’s head and throws it behind his shoulder. jaehyun smiles and pulls chahun down against him. chahun’s head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck as jaehyun’s reaching down for chahun’s ass. jaehyun slips his hands into chahun’s back pockets and gropes chahun through his clothes. chahun groans into jaehyun’s neck and jaehyun only squeezes harder. chahun’s butt is a handful and jaehyun does his best to grab all of it. 

it’s suddenly not so hot against jaehyun’s neck as chahun stands on his knees, still straddling jaehyun. he reaches for the zipper on his skinny jeans and jaehyun’s quick to sit up. jaehyun undos the fly of chahun’s jeans and takes them down.

in front of jaehyun’s face is chahun’s hard on and jaehyun looks up at him. chahun’s eyes are soft and he threads his fingers into jaehyun’s musty-orange hair. the fabric of chahun’s underwear is rough and dry against jaehyun’s mouth and he can feel chahun throb under his tongue. chahun’s tugging on his hair and muttering soft praises under his breath and jaehyun sucks chahun’s cock through his boxers.

“baby, baby” chahun pulls jaehyun back up, “have i ever told you how hot you look as a ginger?”

it's a rhetorical question but jaehyun smiles, shaking his head he lets chahun push him back down on the bed. it's only now that jaehyun can really feel chahun’s hard on pressing against his thigh. chahun grinds onto jaehyun’s leg and starts kissing at jaehyun’s neck again.

the feeling of chahun rubbing against his leg is mind numbing for jaehyun. he can feel precum soaking chahun’s boxers. he can feel it soaking his leg too. chahun’s rutting against him and it takes jaehyun a moment to realize he’s pushing back, meeting chahun’s hips with his own. chahun flips them over quickly, jaehyun puts a hand on either side of chahun’s head as he’s the one who's straddling chahun now.

almost immediately, chahun’s hands are working to remove jaehyun’s pants. his skinny jeans are tight and it takes longer than it should have to get them down. the clothing finds its place on the floor next to a slew of all their other forgotten clothes. chahun’s hands are still on jaehyun’s ass. his fingers slip under the waistband of jaehyun boxer briefs.

chahun’s hands feel warm under jaehyun’s underwear. jaehyun keens into the touch and gasps as he keeps his eyes trained on chahun’s. jaehyun’s back arches on instinct as chahun runs a finger against jaehyun’s hole. jaehyun lets his head drop to chahun’s chest as he can feel chahun playing with his heat.

“take them off, and get the lube.” jaehyun says as loudly as he can without cracking his voice. 

chahun’s obedient as he nearly rips jaehyun's underwear off his body. he doesn't actually take them off, but chahun gets the boxer briefs most of the way down, letting jaehyun kick them off onto the floor as chahun reaches into jaehyun's bedside table for a half empty bottle of lube. chahun tears a condom from the strip of them in jaehyun's drawer and throws both the bottle and condom back on the bed before closing the drawer.

when chahun gets situated on the bed again, he almost forgets that jaehyun’s completely naked. chahun isn’t saying jaehyun without his clothes is the most beautiful thing in the world, but that's exactly what he’s saying. jaehyun’s skin has a dim orange glow caused by the warm light of his bedside lamp. his legs are unshaven like the rest of his body, and as chahun slides jaehyun towards him, jaehyun’s legs lock around chahun’s waist.

jaehyun wastes no time in getting chahun’s boxers off and when they too, have finally made it to the floor, jaehyun pushes chahun back on the bed. he reaches down and takes chahun’s cock in his hands. jaehyun watches chahun’s face as he pumps his hand down a couple times. chahun’s jaw drops open, and his head tips back, closing his eyes. 

“hun,” jaehyun gets chahun’s attention again, chahun wills himself to look forward at jaehyun, who smiling back at him softly, “merry early christmas, babe.”

“you said that last night,” chahun tries not to chuckle, “and last week.”

jaehyun smirks, “and the week before that in the supply clos-”

“i said we’d never speak of that again.”

“understood,” jaehyun giggles as he leans down to kiss chahun again. his cock is still heavy in his hand and jaehyun can start to feel chahun’s gut twitch and spasm.

this time their kissing is slower. jaehyun takes his time with chahun, hands moving lazily on his cock, tongue playing with chahun’s lip ring as they kiss some more. chahun’s hands are still all over jaehyun. jaehyun can't get enough of chahun’s touches and moans a little as chahun’s palms soothe his aching shoulders, worn out from drumming. 

they're not kissing for very long before chahun pushes them up again.

“get on your back.” chahun says, reaching for the bottle laying next to jaehyun’s knee.

jaehyun nods and switches places with chahun. he fixes the pillows piling up on his bed and lays back against them. jaehyun gets comfortable and spreads his legs out, putting his feet flat against the bed. the bed is soft and warm against his back and jaehyun feels like he wants to stay there for the rest of the week. he watches as chahun fiddles with the cap on the bottle. chahun eventually gets it off, quicker than jaehyun expected actually, and squeezes out a generous amount on his fingers. the bottle is tossed to the side again as chahun positions himself in between jaehyun’s legs.

chahun doesn't take his time before pressing his ring finger against jaehyun’s body. his finger doesn't slip in far, just to the first knuckle before jaehyun winces. chahun looks at jaehyun quickly.

“it’s cold.” is all jaehyun says and he’s lighthearted as he watches the colour return to chahun’s face.

“well it’s gonna be cold for a bit, you know that.” chahun pushes his finger in more, hoping the friction will warm up the lube. 

jaehyun agrees and lets the feeling pass. he brings his knees closer to his body, tops of his thighs almost flat against his chest. jaehyun’s a little startled as feels chahun’s other hand press against the backside of his knee, pushing jaehyun’s leg down and allowing a better angle for his fingers.

chahun slips a second finger into jaehyun, and jaehyun rocks against it. the feeling is normal to jaehyun now, he's not as freaked out like he used to be when they did this. the pressure against his insides is growing and chahun pushes back against jaehyun’s rim. he spreads his fingers out, stretching jaehyun open as much as he can. when jaehyun starts whining, chahun adds another finger. jaehyun winces again but it’s not painful, he’s jumpy and cooing as chahun’s stretching him out.

“i’m fine.” jaehyun manages to get out. chahun thrusts his fingers in one more time before removing them from jaehyun.

jaehyun waits patiently as he watches chahun tears open the condom wrapper and discard the plastic in the bin next to jaehyun's bed. chahun slides the condom on, making good use of the excess lube on his hands. the extra amount is already slicking up the condom, while chahun picks up the bottle again to add more. jaehyun’s still waiting by the time chahun’s got his attention back on the boy in front of him. the spark of desperateness returns when chahun sees jaehyun all laid out for him, and chahun has a change of heart.

“i don't wanna take you like this,” chahun says, pulling jaehyun up, “hands and knees, baby.”

a rush, and the same desperate feeling returns to jaehyun as he climbs up onto his knees, obeying chahun orders as usual. jaehyun can feel the bed dip behind him as chahun repositions himself. jaehyun’s breath is uneven and rushed as he tries to calm down. jaehyun starts pushing back, he’s wiggling his ass in chahun’s direction, earning him a sharp slap. 

“someone’s eager.” chahun laughs lightly, watching jaehyun’s cheek tint red.

“please…” jaehyun whines half heartedly. his voice is already wavering.

chahun grips jaehyun’s waist with both hands. he holds jaehyun’s steady, his fingerprints leave a warm touch on jaehyun’s body and jaehyun leans back into it. chahun pushes into jaehyun slowly. “tell me if anything hurts, alright.”

jaehyun knows the drill and pushes back all the way. chahun’s dick is in him as far as it’ll go and jaehyun’s ass is flush against chahun’s crotch. jaehyun shrieks loudly but he doesn't mind that it stings, he just wants chahun in him _so badly_. chahun’s startled and his hands grip jaehyun’s waist harder. there's a loud moan from chahun, it's deep, and more on the side of a groan, but it's music to jaehyun’s ears as he pulls forward, then pushes back just as fast. 

there's a feeling of power jaehyun holds as he does all the work for chahun. chahun just stands back, knees digging into jaehyun’s bed as jaehyun fucks himself back on chahun’s cock. jaehyun’s getting faster and pretty soon the room is filled with lewd sounds of skin slapping and jaehyun whines. chahun’s quieted down, if jaehyun weren't so loud he might be able to hear chahun’s little grunts and gasps as jaehyun pushes himself back. 

chahun doesn't know how long it's been since jaehyun first shoved chahun cock inside himself, but it feels like millennia as chahun finally reciprocates and thrusts forward into jaehyun. they meet half way and jaehyun almost jumps at the sudden extra push. chahun still has his hands trained on jaehyun’s hips and he starts moving jaehyun’s body himself, slamming jaehyun back into him. jaehyun’s heart speeds up as chahun starts to manhandle him. jaehyun isn't moving on his own accord, chahun’s using him and doing jaehyun's bidding all at the same time. 

“hun..” jaehyun whimpers and chahun slams him especially hard, “please.”

“please what.”

jaehyun feels like crying, “i don't know! just.. p-please i’m-”

chahun kind of knows what jaehyun means. his begging and pleading isn't specific, but chahun gets the jist of it. 

jaehyun lets himself continue to be fucked so brutally by chahun. he’s being really rough, and jaehyun isn't gonna say he doesn't like it. it hurts just a bit, but not enough to stop. chahun takes a hand from jaehyun’s hip and places it in his hair, pulling at the ginger strands and jaehyun yelps and cries in return. there’s a quiet string of “please” “hun” and “harder” coming from jaehyun’s mouth and it sounds like mindless babble. chahun nevertheless complies and pulls jaehyun’s hair a bit harder. jaehyun arches his back and feels the burning at his roots. his whole body is starting to ache and he fears his arms will give out soon. 

all of a sudden, jaehyun’s nearly on his knees again as chahun pulls him up. jaehyun’s body is back up as chahun fucks him upright, hand still tangled in his hair. chahun’s other hand abandonnes jaehyun's waist, his fingers drape over jaehyun’s body. at first chahun’s pushing against the firm surface of jaehyun’s abs. jaehyun shudders and his gut flexes as chahun pushes down.

soon chahun’s fingers run up jaehyun’s body. he starts toying with jaehyun’s nipple, making jaehyun twist and turn and scream. jaehyun’s string of pleas continues as chahun presses his thumb down on jaehyun’s nip. 

just as jaehyun thinks chahun’s reached the end of his teasing, the hand falls from jaehyun’s chest right down to his cock. jaehyun’s whole body sparks and his legs twitch when chahun takes a hold of his length. jaehyun’s torn, leaning into chahun’s body but keening against chahun’s hand at his crotch. jaehyun bucks up into chahun’s hold and chahun starts jerking him off. it's sudden and it's numbing. jaehyun’s already leaking with precum, chahun runs his thumb over jaehyun's slit. there's some cum that leaks out and chahun leans over jaehyun’s body to watch it drip all over his hand.

chahun’s still fucking jaehyun, as much as he can at the awkward angle. but he wants more, and he wants his own pleasure not just jaehyun’s. the hand on jaehyun’s cock is quickly relocated to jaehyun’s back where chahun pushes him down all the way. jaehyun chest, which was presently basking in the soft glow of the darkened room, is now pressed against his bed. his ass is up, chahun still fucking him hard and fast. jaehyun’s head and body is pushed down and pressed against the mattress and he feels so much better.

the new angle is working a lot better for the both of them and chahun continues to hold jaehyun down on the bed. he leans over jaehyun’s body, chest pressed against jaehyun’s back as his cock is still shoved deep in jaehyun.

jaehyun’s hot and tight and his whole body is moving and shaking as chahun fucks him. there's a repetitive “ah, ah, ah” spewing from his mouth with each thrust. chahun speeds up as he’s getting worn out himself. his legs feel weakened and his arms feel stretched and overworked but he keeps shoving jaehyun down against the mattress.

soon enough it’ll be over, but chahun gets out of his head, trying to savour the feeling of jaehyun's tight heat around his cock, his body tightening and spasming. 

as for jaehyun, he's shifting in every way he can, trying to make chahun hit his sweet spot. it’s not working and he starts to cry out again, mostly in frustration. chahun’s back in reality and finds jaehyun moving and switching, trying so desperately to just get off.

“slow down, baby,” chahun’s voice can't be louder than a whisper and he coos into jaehyun’s ear, body weight pressing down on jaehyun, “we’ll find it, we’ll get there soon.”

chahun sits back up again, back on his knees and his hands find their way back to jaehyun’s hips. jaehyun’s body is still collapsed against the bed, but his ass is up, and chahun starts to slam jaehyun back into him again.

this time around, jaehyun immediately spasms, not expecting such a direct hit. chahun nails his prostate once before slowing down, “that’s it?” chahun asks softly.

“yes, yes that's it oh my god,” jaehyun lets his mouth run again, “again, hun, harder again please fuck.”

chahun smiles as he picks up his pace again. he knows jaehyun’s a lot closer than he is and chases down jaehyun orgasm as his no1 priority. jaehyun screams and curses and chahun can't even tell what he's saying but he catches more pleads mixed in with some more swearing and chahun chuckles as he witnesses jaehyun’s filter disintegrate right in front of him. 

“close, eh?” chahun checks in. he keeps his speed and rubs the flat of his hand over jaehyun’s back.

jaehyun’s voice has raised two octaves it seems, “so close,” he’s still whining, “just a bit more, please.”

he doesn't have to say it twice and chahun hits the spot once more and it's over. jaehyun’s mouth floods with ear splitting moans and he lets his body collapse as it tenses up while his orgasm hits him. his legs starts to shake and chahun can feel jaehyun’s rim spasm around his length and jaehyun paints the bedsheets white underneath him.

as soon as jaehyun’s began to come down from his high, chahun catches up with his old pace. just for a moment everything is so fast and rough again, and jaehyun’s overstimmed as it is. chahun pulls out quickly and nearly rips the condom off. his voice is wavering as he jacks himself off, moaning and gasping as he cums all over jaehyun’s back. jaehyun can feel it, and it's warm against his tired back. they both feel like collapsing, and they do if only for a couple minutes.

chahun lets go of jaehyun’s waist and lets his body fall flush against the sheets. jaehyun can feel the stickiness of his own cum soaking into his skin and his bed, but he doesn't really care and chahun lays down next to him.

chahun's eyes look tired, but he keeps looking at jaehyun so softly and it makes jaehyun’s heart melt. the two lie there together for too long. letting the cum dry on jaehyun’s back. chahun’s body is still jittering and jaehyun's ass feels like it's on fire but they don't move for a long time.

“we should both clean up.” jaehyun eventually says. his voice is weak but his smile makes up for it.

“you should take a shower,” chahun runs his hand over jaehyun’s back and the tacky cum sticks to his fingers, “i should too.”

jaehyun sighs, “i don't wanna stand up in the shower that long, but a bath sounds like a lot of work.”

“it's that your final plea to have me run a bath for us and carry you straight to the bathroom?” chahun raises an eyebrow.

“pretty please..?”

“fine, but ONLY because i love you.” chahun reluctantly stands up and makes his way to the basement bathroom across the hall.

there's a loud call from jaehyun’s room where the drummer still resides, collapsed on his cum covered bed, “i love you too!”

**_twenty minutes later_ **

jaehyun’s back is up against chahun’s chest, and he's sitting in between chahun’s legs in the warm soapy water of his bathtub. it's so quiet, besides the sounds of chahun wiggling his toes in the water, and so relaxing jaehyun feels like he might just fall asleep.

“stay awake, dumby,” chahun shakes jaehyun and his eyes barely shut, “i don't want you to drown while sleeping on my watch.”

“so it's okay if i drown while you're not around?”

chahun splashes jaehyun promptly and scoffs, “don't do that either. if you're that tired you should get out and go back to bed.”

“but it's so nice and warm in here.” jaehyun pouts.

chahun looks at the clock next to the door. it's 12:48am and he’s beginning to doze off himself. 

“twelve more minutes then we get back to bed, okay?”

jaehyun pouts again, “but i don't wanna change the sheets tonight.”

“well maybe you shouldn't have came all over them.”

“maybe you shouldn't have fucked me so hard i came all over the sheets” jaehyun protests and chahun laughs a bit, “we’ll sleep in another room.”

“the guest bedroom is made up right?”

jaehyun frowns a little, “but the bed is so small. it's like a single or something.”

“i’m not sleeping in your parent’s room. or jaekyung’s room. and i’m certainly not squishing both of us on the couch so i guess we’ll just have to cuddle all night in that single.” chahun tightens his hold around jaehyun’s body, his hands brush up and down jaehyun's chest and he can feel jaehyun's heartbeat.

“doesn't sound so bad to me,” jaehyun looks at the clock, “nine more minutes.”

chahun doesn't say anything for a little while. the water is cooling off quickly and the pads of chahun’s finger are starting the wrinkle.

“or,” he starts, “we could get out now and i can blow you before we go to bed.”

there's a spark in jaehyun’s eyes, “yep that sounds like a better plan,” he makes a move to get out of the tub, “let's go.”

chahun’s never gotten out of a bath that fast. he and jaehyun run out of the bathroom wrapped in towels so quickly, they forget to drain the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> gasp i hope anyone who actually reads nflying fic enjoyed that. this is my new ao3 acc because my old one was too messy so yeah um this account will have lots of chahun/jaehyun (which i have self-named jaehun) if that's a thing u like maybe subscribe uh okay thanks bye
> 
> oops also i might crosspost on aff under the username softheart if i ever understand how to work that website lmao


End file.
